creepypastaocfandomcom-20200213-history
Nail
STORY He lost his parents when he a little child and went to the orphanage. One day he saw a wonderful insect that attracted his attention and followed him deep into the forest. It was almost dark when the inspector noticed the disappearance of he. The search went on, but they did find the boy at a time, and the thing was gone and they did not look any further. They knew that such a miracle child would never find him and would do it alone. They did not care more about it. Meanwhile, the boy walked through the stables to lead a house where a tall man wearing a white cloak and a long black gloves. The man drove the boy into his house who was a little scared, but he was kind enough to talk to him as no one has ever done so, it could not have hurt him. When he saw the house, he could not speak of joy, and it was full all kinds of beetles, reptiles of terrariums of different sizes and formations. He did not know how to take his eyes, he really liked the sight. The strange man smiled and circled the boy in the house. He saw strange structures and talents that led to the conclusion that he knew something. He came to a room where there was a small closet, a bed and a terarium in it a long one with a black snake whom the man called only Lilly. It became the boy's room and became a friend of Lilly. He was asking questions from the boy for several days, and he would observe what he was doing or what to do to react. One day, the boy got into a room where he had a big table, some medical equipment, judged, and he seemed harmless three-door structure. The boy did not know what was going to happen, but Lilly was taken to the room by himself, even though they were good friends. There was a small table where there was a terrarium in it with a miter of snail. The man closed the door behind him and the boy went to work, a dress worn over his face. The boy tried to defend himself, but suddenly everything was became gloom. When she opened her eyes he found herself naked and lying on the table. The man sat down beside him and pulled the snail out of the terrarium, and the boy saw only a pacate of tears and a grin on the man. We knew what would happen to him, he was lying on the table naked and broken. He picked up the boy and put it on one side of the door and then on the other side. He did not know what would happen to a single arm and a sharp-handed man who pulled the lever and it suddenly became a big haul. He took control of his mind and shouted. Suddenly, the middle door began to twist between the big sparks. The two bodies melted together and the boy got up. The boy lurks out the door and can not move. The man laughed vigorously and grinned as the boy realized that he had no feet and that he only had a big fin. But not a mermaid, but a slim body like the snails. The boy just leaned more and more until he was injected with an injection to help regenerate his muscles. He could only crawl from the terror, and he could see his face on a broken glass, the terror crept in and flattened. He gave him a mask he had prepared for that day, knowing that it would be. He picked up the mask and slowly leaned over. He had been locked up to kill him, and he began to fall apart because of the mutation, the boy does not have to move so intensely. Then Lilly appeared and bitten in his neck with his collar-necked collar. The boy and the snake ran away from the house-eating lab, into the woods, and still lives with his best friend Lilly. He did not die because he had been bitten by Lilly any time since Lilly was a mutant so he did not die just changed. One hand was sharp and greener and slimy. Now the face of the party mumbled. He is still looking for the guy he calls Nail so that he can accept him and he knows he is still out. The boy realized after a while that he was alive and the purpose was to kill the man for what he did to him. PERSONALITY He did not have friends, he were all different from the other childrens. He was not the same as the other generous children. He was humble, innocent was not very talkative. He likes bugs and all kinds of reptiles. There were a lot of people out in the yard and watched the bugs various activities. He is very shy and quet, but sometimes he is very angry. Nail and Lilly .jpg Troy becames Nail.jpg Nail in his own rock bed.jpg